Shingeki No Highschool
by Kenza Valentine
Summary: this fanfic is about Mikasa,read so you can understand better


Shingeki No Highschool (chapter 1)

It wasn't the first Sunday that had such a beautiful morning,it's usually calm,warm and somehow…this Sunday was different.  
The little Brunette girl was standing in the edge of the street with widened eyes,she dropped the ball she was holding in her hands,you can tell she was shocked just by looking at her face,she could barely let out some words:  
"…..m…m-mom…d-dad…."  
As soon as she called her parents,the 15 years old girl opened her eyes in a dark place,panting,it sounded so real,but it was only a dream…a horrible nightmare,she then felt a soft hand resting on her cheek,and someone calling her name in a low tone.  
"Mikasa…."the boy was laying with her in the bed,and gently pulled her into a hug.  
"did you have that nightmare again?"  
"E-Eren…"she replied as some tears filled her eyes,she then buried her face in his chest.  
"Don't worry…..I'm here for you"he tried to calm her down,it was obviously not the first time she had that nightmare,and Eren was staying with her every night to make sure she's okay.  
Just few minutes later,she fell asleep again,until the morning,when she heard a woman voice calling her from downstairs.  
"Mikasa…..hurry up you're gonna be late,the breakfast is ready"  
Mikasa sat up in the bed and looked around,Eren was gone,she got up and walked to the door slightly rubbing her eyes and yawning,once she opened the door she spotted Eren walking out of the bathroom in his highschool uniform,he paused and looked at her smiling.  
"Good morning"he said to her.  
"Good morning..Eren"she replied as she walked towards the bathroom.  
"feeling better?"he asked,making sure if she's alright.  
"mhmm…"she nodded her head looking down a bit.  
"hurry up so we won't be late for school"he said as he was going down stairs.  
Mikasa walked in the bathroom and closed the door,as Eren headed to the kitchen,his mother was there placing the plates on the table,his father was also sitting there reading a newspaper.  
"good morning mom…dad"he said as he took a seat.  
"good morning Eren"his father replied and went back to read his newspaper.  
"good morning son,is Mikasa awake yet?"his mother replied as she placed the last plate on the table.  
"yeah…she's in the bathroom"he grabbed a fork and started eating.  
Eren's mother sat next to him and looked at her husband then looked back at her son.  
"….you spent last night with Mikasa?"she asked in a way that she wasn't satisfied with it.  
"yeah…."Eren didn't pay attention to his mother's expression and kept eating.  
"don't you think you're now too old to sleep in one bed?"she stated and looked away as Eren sat the fork down on the table and blinked at what his mother said.  
"mom?…is that supposed to mean something?"  
"Eren…Mikasa and you aren't kids anymore…you're teenagers,things change"his father said as stared at Eren.  
"but…you guys know that Mikasa gets those nightmares every night"Eren looked back at his father then at his mother with somewhat glare on his face.  
"yes we know…..but Mikasa is old enough,she should learn how to rely on herself,and you're blocking her way"  
"MOM!"  
"Listen to your mother Eren,starting now…don't sleep with her"his father got up and put the newspaper on the table.  
"unless you changed your mind about joining me in my trip next month"he added.  
"n-no…I want to"Eren sighed.  
"heh,then listen to us"  
"mhmmm.."  
As soon as the father left,Eren and Mikasa also left home,heading to school,they were walking silently Eren resting his hands behind his neck looking at her.  
"Mikasa….."  
"hm?"  
"….mom and dad think I should stop sleeping with you"

"is that okay?"

"Mikasa!…"  
"mhmm…."she nodded and walked ahead of him.  
"eh!…"Eren sighed and walked a bit faster so as to catch up with her.  
As Eren was walking,he suddenly  
"What is it Eren?"the guy stated as he stood in front of him.  
"Jean…why the hell are you getting in my way?"Eren said glaring at Jean,they're obviously not friends,Jean glared back at Eren,they were ready to punch each other,but then Mikasa walked over to them and pulled Eren away from Jean.  
"Eren…..stop"she glanced at him then looked over at Jean.  
"e-eh!…."Jean went all red when Mikasa looked at him,he blushed horribly and looked at her"h-hey..Mikasa"  
apparently Jean has a crush on Mikasa,but it seems like she doesn't care about him,she turned around slightly and dragged Eren with her.  
"we're gonna be late if we waste our time here"she said as she kept walking,while Eren looked behind at Jean with a glare and mumbled"I'm gonna beat you up someday"  
"keep dreaming"  
They soon reached highschool,now they're sitting in their classroom,Mikasa was with Eren as usual,and their best friend Armin.  
"is that true Armin?"Eren questioned excitedly.  
"ah!…he also said that you two can come with us,it's gonna be awesome"Armin replied to Eren with a big smile on his face"..all three of us…away for a month…this is all we ever wanted..right Eren?"  
"Right…Mikasa…what do you say?"Eren then looked at Mikasa waiting for her to answer,then he realized that she wasn't listening to them at all."M-Mikasa?…"  
"Mikasa…are you okay?"Armin asked concerned about her.  
"hm..?"she then looked up at them"yeah…I'm okay…."  
Jean was sitting behind glaring at Eren and talking to his friend Marco"I swear to god,that kid is getting on my nerves….I will beat the living shit out of him..and then Mikasa will approve that I am better than him….and I'll ask her to date me…she won't refuse to….I'm gonna make her all mine…mine…MINE….I SAID MINE YOU HEAR THAT"  
"J-Jean…I'm right here next to you….why are you yelling?"  
"o-oh..yeah sorry.."he sighed"…her hair…is so beautiful….."  
"Jean….why don't you simply ask her out?"  
"Because she'll say No..duh"  
"how do you know that?you know…you're awesome the way you are so just take a risk and ask her out,you won't lose anything will ya?"  
"my pride…in front of Jaeger….that shitty kid"  
"just try…..talk to her when she's alone"  
"she's never alone..it's like someone tied her up with Eren she's always around him"  
"Sasha…is her friend right?"  
"Sasha?….what about her?"  
"hehe.."Marco then chuckled as they both looked over at Sasha,she was talking loudly about food that everyone could hear her.  
"I can't…stop thinking of it…it was the best dish I ever ate….potatoes….potatoes everywhere…."she was drooling as she thinks of food,then suddenly someone threw a book at her.  
"shut up already,you say that everyday,why do we have to listen to you?"that was Connie resting his head on the table in boredom.  
"Don't be rude Connie….Sasha is just trying to find something to talk about,since everything has been quiet lately" a blond girl with a sweet tone said as she was sitting in the corner.  
"awww my dear Christa….you're so sweet"  
"Ymir…"Ymir pinched Christa's cheek then hugged her."when are we going to marry?"  
Everyone was having fun,except for three of them,they were standing near the window.  
"why don't we join them from time to time?it's getting boring nah?"  
"you can join them if you want Bert…..Annie and I are good like this"  
"speak of yourself Reiner"  
"huh….."  
"heh!Annie doesn't seem to enjoy her time either"  
"whatever"  
They were all chatting here and there,until the teacher came in,he walked in somewhat heavy footsteps that everyone rushed to their seats in silence,nobody dared to say a single Connie spotted the book he threw at Sasha on the ground.  
"oh shit…shit…I'm done"he thought to himself.  
The teacher put his stuff on the desk then looked over at his students.  
"Miss Braus…."  
"y-yes…?"  
"who's book is that?"he pointed at the book on the ground,Everyone started nervously shaking and Sasha was dead scared.  
"i-its…..it's not mine…"  
"WHO'S DAMN BOOK IS THROWN ON THE GROUND? you either answer me…or you're all…"  
"CONNIE'S …i-it's Connie's…."  
The teacher then showed a deadly glare on his face and looked at Connie.  
"Mister Springer"  
"I..I'm sorry,I'm so sorry I didn't throw it or something….please…mister Levi…"  
"The school basement…..NOW"  
"short…"Mikasa mumbled.  
"M-Mikasa…..have you lost it?"Eren said looking at her.  
"did you say something?…miss Ackerman?"  
"I said short…."  
"now now…you want to join mister Springer?..both of you…go to the school basement now"  
"hmph.."  
"O-oi…..if she goes then I'll go with her too"Eren slammed his table as he said.  
"E-Eren…Mikasa…."Armin looked at his two friends worried and thought to himself"…I..I can't let them go alone…I'm their friend too…."  
"you know she is right..you are short…"Jean crossed his arms and stated,they all stared at him blinking.  
"hm….?"Even Mikasa noticed him this time and turned around looking at him,he blushed slightly and looked back at her.  
"Hey Jean….are trying to show off?you piece of shit?"  
"shut the hell up loser"  
"all four of you…to the basement….."  
Mikasa got up and left the classroom,Eren walked right after her as Jean followed them,then Connie left as well.  
"….w-why…didn't I say something…to go with them…I should have said…at least one word…I'm their friend….why..Jean went with them..and I didn't….he barely get along with Eren…..and I never saw him talking to Mikasa..and yet…he had the courage to stand against our teacher….so he can go with them….to…..the basement…the worst place that anyone would ever go to….."  
"alright now brats….now that we got all those little shits out of my class let's get starting with this shit and someone pick that damn book off the ground….and wipe it very well..it got all dirty…"  
Mikasa,Eren,Jean and Connie were walking toward the basement,Connie was obviously scared,he was shaking,Eren was nervous walking next to Mikasa,and Jean was behind her trying to hide his fear telling himself"come on Jean,she noticed you this time,you can do better….tell her…now.."he then held her hand"M-Mikasa…."  
"…"she turned to him doing a hair flip that made Jean forget all he was gonna say.  
"uh…..will…..you….I mean…I….your hair…"  
Eren pulled Jean's hand away from Mikasa and held her hand instead then continued to walk"never mind about him Mikasa….he's a loser"  
"guys….you're missing the point…..we are going to the basement…the basement"  
"shit….don't mention it Connie…"  
The basement…..the worst place that anyone would ever go to….we'll see why,in the next chapter.  
~~To Be Continued~~


End file.
